A Life of Emptiness
by Mizuki-sempai
Summary: Ryoma never thought he would miss his father if he was gone...but what would happen if he really WAS gone? What hell would Ryoma go through?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis

This is only the prologue for this story. We will still be writing After Losing Karupin and that is why we are only posting the prologue right now, but After Losing Karupin will probably be finished by the end of the week. The prologue takes place a year before the actual story will. There is a poll on our profile and I hop you will all vote. I might change the title…I was a quick decision as I am about to get ready for school…Thanks for Reading this! Hope you enjoy!

-Sarah

Prologue

Ryoma had never thought he would miss his father if he was gone. His father just seemed like a nuisance. He would always send Ryoma away his parents would throw a party. Which as an elite family they had quite a few of them. Ryoma felt like he was never home. During the parties he would either stay at one of the many luxurious hotels they own or at one of their many vacation homes, where he was out of the way of the parties.

His father was a pro tennis player and his mother had inherited a chain of popular hotels from her late parents. They were a well known family living in America. Ryoma was quite famous too, aside from being the son of two of the most famous people in the US. He had become a singer in a popular rock band by the time he was 13 (he was now 14 almost 15) as well as a well known tennis player, having never lost an official match. Many people knew he took after his father when it came to tennis, and believed he took after his mother in singing and looks. With his slightly girlish looks and small body.

Ryoma felt like he was living in the shadows of his parents all his life. He played tennis to beat his father. He sang because his mother wanted him to and complimented him when he did. He didn't know his true self, all he knew was to listen to his mother and argue with his father.

So, when his father died in a car accident on his way home from a tennis match, Ryoma didn't feel any great loss. He had only been temporarily shocked at the news. He soon got over it and went on with his daily business. He played tennis, sang at concerts, and that was the summary of his life.

In the beginning he still didn't go to the parties, as his older brother, Ryoga, always argued with his mother like his father had. Then one day his mother was tired of Ryoga arguing with her and she kicked him out of the house. Ryoma began to get confused, he had no problems with his brother, and didn't see why his mother had thrown him out.

Then a few days after Ryoga was gone, Ryoma's mother decided to have another party. Ryoma was to go to this party, sing, and talk with his mothers business associates. That's when Ryoma's whole life was turned upside down…

**To be continued!!**

**Read and review! Hope you enjoyed!**

~Mizuki-sempai


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

Hey guys! Sorry we haven't updated in FOREVER. Both Sarah and I have been crazyyy busy. But, I have finally written the first chapter for Life of Emptiness. WE are going to try to write more often, but I have no idea how often that will be with school (midterms are oming up O.o) and swimming. So we'll try to write and update as often as possible for all y'all!

-Lexie

Chapter One

"Ryoma!" Rinko shouted up the spiraling staircase. "I need you to come down so I can introduce you to some of my clients."

Ryoma sighed at the odd request that his mother asked. He is never been invited to these parties she holds at the Echizen Manor. In fact, this was the first party he will attend. "I'll be down in a minute, Okaa-san." He said this with no emotion in his voice. As he buttoned up his shirt, he had a thought pass through his mind. _'Why does she invite me to attend these parties now?_' The thought quickly passed as he threw on his black suit coat. With a quick comb of his emerald-black locks, he headed downstairs to his mother's party.

With his arrival downstairs, everyone got quiet and looked at him, almost as if they were judging his looks. Pricing him it seemed.

"Well, everyone, I'd like you to meet Ryoma Echizen, our next item up for bid." The sweet voice was from Rinko.

'_What?'_ Ryoma thought. 'What?' Ryoma thought. _'What does she mean by_ bid_?' _For the first time in years, the boy's eyes showed emotion. It wasn't the emotions he's wanted. No. This was panic. His mom was SELLING him.

"1,000 yen."

"2,000 yen."

Who were these people? Why were they bidding on him? So many questions ran through the boy's head as the people in front of his stacked prices, higher and higher.

"10,000 yen. His eyes are beautiful! Worth way more than a petty 2,000!"

"20,000. Look at that gorgeous bone structure!"

Ryoma had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that people were trying to by him away from the only home he has known.

"100,000."

The voice was monotone and stern. The man was of middle age, and had sandy brown hair, with a pair of glasses resting on his nose.

There was a silence in the room.

"Going once. Going twice, sold to Tezuka Kuniharu!"

And that was the moment Rinko sold Ryoma. As he walked out of the Echizen Manor, he took one look back at the place he once called home. But now, he was being taken away, and was being put into a life of emptiness.

Hey! Sorry it was short. It was hard to make this chapter any longer. O.o Anyway, the next chapter will be longer. And with the votes in, this will be a RyomaxTezuka pairing (if you didn't already know. :P) So, we will write and update as soon as possible! I hioe you enjoyed!


End file.
